


The Nest-Wrecker

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's POV of the events of Cyberwoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nest-Wrecker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

The nestlings are playing again, but they have left out her favourite again, only throwing him the round thing as they leave. They aren't supposed to leave the nestling, he's supposed to go with them, but he stays with her in the nest. Not long after the other nestlings leave he brings a non-nestling into the nest, not something she would normally allow, but he is her favourite so she will make an exception for him this time. They bring the grey nestling up from where her favourite had been keeping her, she could tell that the grey nestling was unwell and her favourite hadn't told the other nestlings. She was sure that was because he didn't want them to worry about the other nestling, after all she knew that if she wasn't there her favourite would be the nest mother, he was the one who kept them organised and made sure that their nest was clean.

Soon the grey nestling is able to walk, she looks to be getting better, but then the other nestlings arrived home and her favourite told the non-nestling to hide the grey nestling. Something happens when the nestlings get back and the grey nestling comes among the other nestlings, but they don't look happy to see her. She can't see the non-nestling anywhere, but she puts him out of her mind, instead concentrating on her nestlings. The loud nestling sends the pretty nestling away through the circle yelling to her as she goes, he then fights with her favourite nestling. The grumpy and the female nestling have gone from view, they seem to be hiding from the grey nestling, but she doesn't know why.

She wants to cry out to her nestlings, to berate them for not being nice to the other nestling but then the grey nestling hurts the loud one, and throws her favourite nestling when he tries to reason with her. The grey one needs to be taught a lesson, it's wrong to treat the fellow nestlings like that, but she knows that the loud nestling is the one to give orders. But then the loud one called the other nestlings to him, ordering them onto the flying step, and letting her out from her eerie. He puts her special sauce on the grey nestling, something that confuses her, her favourite had taught her that attacking people, nestling or non-nestling was wrong. The grey nestling did need to be taught a lesson though so she dived at her, hoping that the nestling would understand that she was being bad, but the nestling attacked her. In that moment she was no longer one of her nestlings, not only had she upset and attacked her nestlings, messed up the nest she had now attacked her.

The grey nest-wrecker retreated back to where she had come from not long after she had made her intentions known to the intruder. Her favourite soon returned, the rest of the nestlings following behind him quickly, all headed in the direction of the nest-wrecker. When they all reappeared she knew that the nest-wrecker had been dealt with, her favourite was angry and upset, she knew that he had thought that the grey one was a nestling and had treated her as such. She hoped that he would understand what she and the other nestlings did about how the nest-wrecker was dangerous to the nestlings and the nest. When the nestlings had all left leaving her with the loud one she allowed herself to calm her vigil some, even though he was angry the loud one wouldn't allow any more non-nestlings into the nest. She hoped though that he would calm enough to help her favourite nestling as she knew that he and the loud one got on well, the nestlings would need each other to heal.


End file.
